Astride?
by DreamFlyer
Summary: Boromir questions Eowyns right to ride astride. No pairing.


**A/N** I hope you like it, I wrote it for my friend that was complaining I didn't read LotR anymore. And I have never really liked Boromir, so I thought it would be funny if he met with Eowyn.

I have no idea when this is, cause it doesn't seem to fit anywhere, but anyway.

**Disclaimer:** NO, I do not own any of these characters, they belong to a certain JRR Tolkien, and its advisable to read all his books before reading this.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lady Eowyn was saddling her horse for a ride with the King when a voice came from behind her

"Excuse me, but would you like a side saddle?" questioned Boromir, son of Denethor

She turned, and saw a tall, brawny man behind her.

"No thank you. I ride just fine astride."

"But you can not ride astride. It is not proper for ladies of you station."

"I will have you know, that ladies of Rohan ride just as well as any man, and in the same manner." This man's pompous attitude was starting to get on her nerves. "Who are you, and what is your business in Rohan?"

"Éowyn!" her brother's voice came from a little way off, "Excuse us" he said to Boromir "Please, come with me, Eowyn, the King calls you."

He lead Eowyn away from Boromir.

"Be careful, do you know who that was?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"He is Lord Boromir. Be careful around him, he is powerful and manipulative. I would advise staying away from him."

"He was questioning our customs, and I can take care of myself." Eowyn said indignantly, taking her hand out of his grasp and walked to her horse to finish saddling him.

When she finally got onto her gelding and was off with her uncle, she found that Eomer and Boromir were among the riders. Disgruntled, she rode to the front to talk with the King. After a few minutes of conversation, she found Boromir riding beside her, with a disgusted expression.

"May ask what is the matter, Lord Boromir?" she said, putting a sickly smile on her face.

"I was just wondering why King Theoden allows such barbaric practices as letting a woman ride astride?"

Eowyn burst. "How dare you question our customs! Our culture is known far and wide for our horses, and our hose handling, so why do you dare question a matter that is beyond you comprehension!"

"Now look here, My Lady"he said with a mocking half bow, "My land is known for its righteousness and chivalry, and OUR customs state that women should ride side saddle."

"My Lord," replied Eowyn, "since you are not in you lands, I believe that in courtesy to your hosts, you should allow our customs to apply here without objection."

"I will not." Boromir stated flatly. "I will even fight for my custom. Choose your champion."

At this, Eowyn scowled."I need no _champion,_" she spat the word out, "I will fight you myself."

Boromirs jaw dropped. "B-b-b-but ladies aren't taught to fight!" he protested, "I cannot hurt a lady!"

"Here,"Eowyn said icily,"Ladies are taught to fight just as men are. If you don't want to fight me, that is not of my concern. It is your choice."

Recovering quickly, Boromir grudgingly agreed to fight Eowyn. "Name your time and place." He finally said.

"When we get back from this ride, in the Golden Hall's courts" she replied.

When they got back to the Golden Hall Eowyn and Boromir went to get changed out of their niceties then made their way to the Golden Hall's practice courts.

King Theoden was to oversee the duel, and Hama, the head of the guard, was to make sure it was fair.

Circling, Eowyn sized up her opponent. He had a bulky build, and was well muscled. He held his sword like he knew how to use it. Stepping in, she decided to make the first strike, so she thrust forward, and nimbly stepped backward as he pushed her sword aside and attempted to slash her thigh. Circling again, she listened to him making snide comments about her, how she must be a whore, how her mother should have killed her. Staying in silence, Eowyn lunged to the side and just barely got her stoke parried by Boromir. Slashing, thrusting, and dipping all around him, she dodged most of his strokes, blocking only those she had to, and staying out of any sword-to-sword locks. She knew if she was to get in one of those, she would have a serious disadvantage with her slight build. After a few more clashes, she decided she had had enough, and performed a difficult manoeuvre that finally had him on the dusty ground with her sword at his throat.

"Take back those comments about my culture or I will disgrace you right here and now." She said icily "I want an apology in full to my uncle, the King, since you didn't notice," his eyes widened " and I require you to remove yourself from this country as soon as can be arranged."

"All shall be done," he spat at her feet. "I do not want to stay in this barbaric place a moment longer."

She thrust her sword forward as quick as a flash, just nicking the skin on his nose, then walked away.


End file.
